


Drarry - My Fault.

by Emotional_Spaniard



Series: Drarry Feels [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J.K Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Feels, Guilt, M/M, Post Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emotional_Spaniard/pseuds/Emotional_Spaniard
Summary: “I am so sorry Draco. I don’t know why I did what I did. I loved you, hell, I still do, but why? Why didn’t you forgive me?”Draco smiled softly, ignoring the tears that threatened his eyes. “It was a week ago Harry.”“But I love you!” He wailed, clutching Draco’s arm, visibly struggling.“I know. I know Harry, please don’t do this now.”Harry sniffed, “I love you,” he whispered.“Go to sleep,” Draco whispered back, touching his face lightly. “Wait until you’re sober.”“I love you,” he murmured, eyes fluttering shut.Draco let Harry nestle his head into his lap, as he crawled closer to Draco, just like they used to.“I love you too.”





	Drarry - My Fault.

**Author's Note:**

> Yayyyyy I wasted all my data to upload this WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_****_

“Gin, Luna, I really am busy-“

“Oh come on, Harry!” Ginny whined, grabbing him by his denim sleeve. “Its just a party.”

Harry glared at them both. “At Draco’s. Who, I may remind you, dumped me last week.”

Luna gave him a look, and then looked sideways at her girlfriend, who just nodded. These girls, did they have telepathic thoughts or something?

“Harry,” Luna said. “There will be a few friends there. And you know how close we are to Draco, it would be horrid of us not to show…”

“And plus, it’s Christmas!” Ginny added excitedly.

“In November,” Harry deadpanned.

“Oh shush, you’re coming with us,” the girls dragged him by the sleeves to the apparation point, and, to make sure he didn’t apparate to somewhere else, held on to his arms.

“Guys, I really can’t do this,” Harry whispered, standing outside the door of the manor, which was now decorated bright and welcome colours. Draco had asked Harry to help him decorate it after his mother died, he remembered.

There were too many memories held in this house.

“Harry,” Ginny said softly, rubbing his arm. Her voice was coloured with pity.

“Guys, I cant. I- I cheated on him, imagine if he- what if he doesn’t want me here?”

Luna and Ginny’s eyes were blown wide. “You cheated on him?” Luna exclaimed.

Harry wiped away the tears forming in his eyes.

“I- it was an accident. I just kissed him and then, I-“

“Harry?” Came a voice.

Harry looked up to see Draco, his usually meticulous hair disheveled, and the background noise of muffled voices and music playing.

“Draco,” Harry whispered, biting his lip nervously.

Coughing, Draco turned around and welcomed them in.

“There’s pizza, if you want it,” he said, but his voice was quiet.

Blaise looked up at him, frowning.

He pointed his head at Harry, and Blaise nodded, mouthing ‘sorry’.

“Okay so I get that we are supposed to be this magical thing called grown ups now,” Blaise started, “But I really want to play truth or dare.”

Draco snorted - that’s it, good old Draco - but everyone else in the room nodded choruses of approval.

“Ginny,” Blaise started, looking at her. “Why did you dump Harry?”

Harry groaned, and Draco smiled at him.

His heart could have shattered right there in those mere seconds. ‘Cause when Draco smiled at him, he felt sick, his heart hammered under his chest, and then he couldn’t help but smile back.

Ginny grinned. “Uhm, because I realised that I wasn’t in the sexuality situation-“ she coughed uncomfortably, “Uh... I should probably put this another way. When you put a lesbian female and a gay male together, a relationship can’t really occur unless it’s friendship.”

Everyone nodded.

“Draco,” Blaise moved on. “Why did you dump Harry?”

Well, this was mature. Ask everyone why they dumped Harry. Hey, why not go grab Cho and Adam and ask them too?

“I really don’t want to say,” he replied, much to Harry’s delight.

Thank god; he didn’t want anyone else knowing.

Blaise smiled. “Alright then.”

The night crawled on, drinks games were played, secrets were shared, and by the end of the night people were sprawled our across the room, either sleepy or passed out drunk.

Ginny smiled at her girlfriend Luna dopey like.

“Lu… I love you.”

Luna smiled. “Is that because you’re drunk or you really do?”

Ginny grinned. “I really do, I do. I fucking love you babe. Honestly.”

Luna, who didn’t drink, smiled again. “You’ll forget this in the morning, Gin.”

“No I won’t. I bloody wont. I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

Deeper into the living room, sprawled our on the sofa, sat Harry and Draco, absorbed in a deep conversation. 

“Honestly,” drunk Harry slurred, “I am so sorry Draco. I don’t know why I did what I did. I loved you, hell, I still do, but why? Why didn’t you forgive me?”

Draco smiled softly, ignoring the tears that threatened his eyes. “It was a week ago Harry.”

“But I love you!” He wailed, clutching Draco’s arm, visibly struggling.

“I know. I know Harry, please don’t do this now.”

Harry sniffed, “I love you,” he whispered.

“Go to sleep,” Draco whispered back, touching his face lightly. “Wait until you’re sober.”

“I love you,” he murmured, eyes fluttering shut.

Draco let Harry nestle his head into his lap, as he crawled closer to Draco, just like they used to.

“I love you too.”

Draco woke up around eight, Harry’s sleepy head still nestled in his lap, and his neck aching from the way he’d slept.

“Ugh, my head,” he groaned,rubbing his temples softly.

“Tell me about it,” Harry murmured, shivering in the cold morning air.

“You cold?” Draco asked.

Well, duh. “Yes, Draco. I am cold,” Harry said bluntly, sitting up and looking at him.

“Here,” he said, passing him a blanket, curling under it. “Don’t hog it all, Harry. Let me get under,” he whined, grabbing the blanket and cuddling up closer.

“I remember what I said last night,” Harry whispered.

Draco’s heart stopped.

“Don’t lie.”

Harry sideways glanced at him. “I’m not lying. I do love you, really. I know it was my fault, I’m sorry.”

Draco laughed.

“What?” Harry asked, smirking. “Why are you laughing?”

He smiled. “Don’t flatter yourself. It wasn’t all your fault.”

“It was my fault. Mine.”

“Shut up Harry.”

Harry turned his head and looked at him, grinning. “You know you always do this, you never let somebody else take the blame.”

Draco smiled softly and leaned in, so that their lips brushed.

“It was my fault.”

“Shut up and kiss me you prick.”


End file.
